She is Sangreal and one of the Ancients
by fanofsmallville
Summary: A new girl comes to the SG-1 team and they find out soon that she have to do something with the Ori and Ancients
1. The girl and her Secret

This is my first Fanfiction so please don't be so hard to me

In the briefing room was a conference and General Landry stand up and said

"SG1 I need o tell you something." all Faces was to him and he said

"We have a new face here in Cheyenne Mounatin and her name is Cathy Parks and she is very young." just as Vala wanted to ask how old the Girl was the door opened and a young girl stepped in.

."Sorry that I interrupted but someone said to me that I find General Landry here." the General nodded and went to her and said "I'm General Landry and you must be Cathy Parks. When I'm rigt."the girl nodded too and went to one of the stool and sit down on it.

"Yeah, That I am." she looks around and saw that all staring at her "What?" she asked but all they said is 'Nothing' and they looked away. She grinned and stared again to General Landry as he said

" Tell ,who you are." she nodded and go around of the table where all sits.

"I'm Catherine Parks Cathy or Cat for Short I'm 18 years old I know I'm young. Before I came here I lived with my mother together and now I'm here." she saw all the expression on their faces and grinned."Anyway I'm here because of the Ori and the Battle..." Just as she started again, she was interrupted "Wait, What YOU are because of the Ori here?" asked the Man with the glasses and she nodded on that answer she wanted to say something but General Landry was faster

"You must know Dr. Jackson that the girl have a lot of experience with the Ori." Daniel looked at Cathy and she nodded on that again.

"But how?" Cathys head turned to the blonde

"Good Question. I'll that answer for you Sam." all looked at her shocked and she laughed.

"What again?"

"I never told you my Name and I know that I don't know you." Cathy stared to sam and smiled.

" Not really true I know you but you don't know me." she said and tipped on her head.

"I've seen you in my Dreams I've seen you all." she pointed to the woman that sat beside Daniel

"Vala Mal Doran you thought only for yourself and have a big crush on Daniel. You sell Naquadah and because of a ship, you stole it and Daniel was on the ship he sleeps as he awakes he tought you were an ugly Alien and talked with you." Vala looked to Daniel as she said it. Cathy was not finish and telled them more about the fight they had and all that.

She turned to Daniel and said

"Well well Dr. Daniel Jackson what can I say about you?" she go around just that she stand behind him and said again

"Was more times ascended,because of that you don't know at the beginning who you were and come from. You wanted to learn more and more about the ancients because you wanted to know what the weapon is and where the weapon is Myrrin or Merlin like we call him don't say anything about the place in his books. You know a lot and I lik it I mean you know what you want and what not. All of you know that, but Daniel here wanted to know about the Sangreal about Merlin and his Weapons but no one can always have a answer." She goes to Sam and stand beside her

"About Sam know I lot but I don't wanted to tell it and the sam for our Jaffa BUT Cameron Mitchel would be intersting maybe," after that maybe Mitchell looked at her with the 'don't you dare' look but she begun and said

" Lt. Colonel Mitchell was by th Air force as a Pilot, you helped the SG-1 after you crashed with your Jet you came in the Team of SG-1 and now you are the leader of the Team." she ended with a smile and went back to her stool and all looked to her.

"CathyParks how do you know about us a lot?" asked Teal'c and Cathy smiled

"Because of my Dreams, I've said it. Whatever, I have Dreams since I was a little girl, Dreams of you all and I mean of you all I know what happened the past years without that I was there and I know what would happen now."

No one could believe it and no one wanted to believe it and the know why beause they tought that was ridicicoulus.

"Okay Miss Parks you scared all and now you can go and you get a room where you live okay?" she nodded to General Landry and go out to one of the soldats and he taker her to one of the rooms.

**Back at the Briefing room**

"So again why is she here?" asked Mitchell he does Not understand it.

"Because Colonel she is something important her mother is my best friend and she have the abilities since she was a Baby no one know why! Her father and mother are humans like us and she can't get everything like this but she sees all because of that she is here." he looked in the round and than answers Daniel

"You thought maybe she dreams from Merlins Weapon and how we get it." on that statemant nodded General Landry and meant

"That and she would be a great help to everyone and so I think I should her put in SG-1 with all of you."

"But Sir, we are five. One more? Oh come on that wouldn't be good."

General Landry looked at Mitchell and said

"I know what good is and what not and that is good." All nodded and they going to do the things what they wanted to do.Cathy went to Dr. Lam because Landry said to her that when she don't go to her that she would'nt go with SG-1.

"I hate Needles." Cathy said as Dr. Lam put the needle in her arm and as she responsed

"My Dad told me about it." she looked to her and smiled.

"Oh yes you are Landrys daughter Nice to meet you. I'm Cathy Parks and I will maybe the new member of the SG-1."

"I'M Carolyn Lam and I'm the doctor here and the daughter of General Landry."she sighs and Cathy got up and go out of the room and back to her room.She rans into someone and said

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." she looked to the person and saw Daniel. He helped her up and said

"No Problem I wanted talk to you can you come into my Lab?" she nodded and went to her room and dressed in her normal clothes.

Later in Daniels Lab

"So what do you want Dr. Jackson?" she asked and smiled to him.

"How Do you know the things of the Oris and don't tell me the bullshit about the dreams." Cathy looked on the floor and meant "You are right It's not because of the dream. You know Dr.Jackson I'm Sangreal or the energy of the Sangreal."

Daniel looked shocked at her and he sit down on his chair and meant

"The Sangreal must be a atifact and not a Human…" but he was interrupted by Cathy "Wrong, you thought the Sangreal was a artifact but Merlin told everyone who wanted to know to know something about the ancients that Sangreal was an Artifact but that's not true anymore. He don't wanted that our enemies get the Energy of Sangreal because they had the Power and he don't wanted it okay?" he nodded and she went out and Daniel look after her in the dark

so I worked on it again I've changed some things I hope you like it now


	2. AN

Sorry to write this but I have for a long time a black out and I hope you all who write that can help me.

I need ideas about what I write in the next chapter


End file.
